The Molecular Biology/Gene Expression Core provides DHRC investigators with a complementary set of state-of-the-art services and technologies and an integrated framework for analysis of patterns of gene expression in gastrointestinal cells and tissues at multiple levels. New technologies such as DNA microarray, laser capture microdissection, and real-time PCR have revolutionized our ability to study the expression of thousands of genes in defined subsets of cells and tissues. A robust bioinformatics and statistical infrastructure is necessary to analyze and manage such a rich source of experimental data sets. However, access to many of these newer emerging technologies, instrumentation, and analytical tools has been limited and expensive for individual investigators. By providing cost-effective access and expertise in these emerging technologies the core will enhance individual investigator's research efforts as well as foster new collaborations among DHRC members. The specific aims of the Molecular Biology/Gene expression core are to: 1) Enhance the research capabilities of DHRC members by providing consultation, training, and access to a complementary set of services for analyzing patterns of gene expression in a cost-effective, high-throughput manner; 2) Provide an easily accessible core facility where uniform quality controls can be systematically applied to high throughput determination of levels of gene expression in biological tissues and cells; 3) Develop and validate new assays for quantifying expression of genes in cells and tissues; 4) Provide DHRC investigators with training and expertise in bioinformatics and statistical interpretation of microarray and other gene expression data sets; 5) Facilitate integration of emerging new technologies into DHRC investigators research programs, through lectures and formal consultations on principles and methods of analysis of gene expression in gastrointestinal cells and tissues; 6) Perform ongoing evaluation of the quality, cost-effectiveness, and utility of services provided by the Molecular Biology/Gene Expression Core in relation to the needs of the DHRC membership so that the available resources can be allocated to bring the most benefit to DHRC members.